Cavity Search
by Hollow44
Summary: Ichigo gets in trouble and has to get a cavity search, by guess who! I don't own bleach and or it's charcters


Alright this is my second fic, it just popped into my head while my family and I were at the airport. I burst out laughing and random people looked at me all weird. I was so embarrassed! My mom was too, she was like "I can't believe you sometimes" and then she face palmed. Well enough about me here ya go! This is a one-shot ShiXIch pairing. Contains yaoi! Enjoy^-^

I do not own bleach and or its characters.

Cavity Search

Ichigo stood in line with his backpack and two bags, looking very very nervous. Well hell he was! This was his first time flying, and to make matters worse Renji made his watch a movie about a plane epically crashing. Just the night before his flight. So there he was fidgeting timidly with his jacket. A small kid squealed excitedly making him jump. He was getting extremely uncomfortable in this line. Finally after for what seemed like forever he was at the front of the line. A woman said to place his bags on a scale so she could weigh them. The skittish Ichigo nodded placing his two bags on the scale.

The lady weighed and sent them on their way. Then she pointed Ichigo to the checking line. He walked over to it cautiously. The man eyed him suspiciously as he took off his shoes, and placed his backpack in the tub provided. Then he walked through the metal detector.

! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

It must have been the Ichigo freaking out part that made the guard Talk swiftly into the wakie talkie type thing on his should. Because the next thing he knew he was being lead into a large white room by two other guards. They took his backpack and emptied its contents onto a small table on the side of the room. They found nothing dangerous so they started talking amongst themselves.

"Mr. Ichigo Kurosake"

"Yes Sir"

"You seem all clear but there is one more test to pass"

"Of course Sir"

"A cavity search"

"E-excuse me"

"A cavity search"

Ichigo was mortified; the guards lead him into another room. It was smaller than the other room. There was a black line in the middle room that he was told to stand. One of the guards stuck his head out the door.

"Hey Shirosake, You got a customer." he laughed

"Aww Fuck are ya kidding me, I just ate" A watery voice sounded from down the hall "Let me guess it's another fat fuck with coach up his ass" he growled

Ichigo cringed at every footstep that came closer. He heard the men talk behind him.

"Well we gotta go call us if he starts up, so we can send his ass to jail"

"Will do" the voice sounded again.

The door closed and the person walked in front of him. He gasped at his appearance; his skin was white as snow with hair to match. His eyes were black where the white waste go with gold orbs that sat on top, the glinted with malicious intent. He was dressed in dark blue slacks that hugged his every curve, and a simple white tee. Black converse covered his feet, and he had a piercing on his lip. A smirk was played on his mouth and he cleared his throat. Ichigo looked up and blushed for being caught staring.

"So ya got inta some deep shit I guess, hum"

"O-oh no I didn't do anything"

"That's what they all say" his smirk widened "well you're stuck now, heh!"

"I guess" Ichigo muttered to himself, he just wanted this over already.

"Strip"

Ichigo shut his eyes as he started sliding his clothes off. He stopped at his boxers opening his eyes, to look into slowly darking ones.

"Ya have to take off everything" he said huskily making Ichigo blush.

Ichigo slid off his boxers letting them pool at his feel. The man went behind him, and for a while Ichigo didn't hear him until a hot whisper was blown into his ear.

"Spread em', and by the way my name's Shiro, yer's"

"I-Ichigo" he shivered as he obeyed Shiro's demands. Shiro slipped on a white glove on and scooped on some Vaseline on his fingertips. He walked back over to Ichigo, and pushed his chest against Ichigo's back.

"I think your cute Ichigo so I'm gonna make this as painless as possible" he whispered into Ichigo's ear again.

A lubed finger was placed at Ichigo's entrance, and then pushed up slowly. Ichigo gasped in pain as it went farther up. A second was inserted, and the two were thrust in and out slowly. He felt his blood rush down south, and he knew that he was getting hard. Fuck he cursed to himself he just hoped Shiro would not notice. This had never happened to him before, he was as straight! Little did he know Shiro already knew about his little problem?

"My, my someone is getting exited" he cooed "want me ta help ya"

"F-fuck you"

"aww ya wouldn't want me to call those mean ol' guards so they can see ya like this would ya?"

Ichigo remained silent.

"good choice"

Shiro tilted Ichigo's head back so that he could whisper into his ear.

"I'm not really suppose ta do this, but I will make an exception for ya, cutie" he licked the shell of Ichigo's ear causing him to shudder.

Shiro placed another finger in Ichigo, searching for a certain spot. he licked the base of Ichigo's neck and his free hand went around his body to pinch a pink nipple. Ichigo moaned at the combined pleasure, and then suddenly let out a shallow scream as his vision was painted white. Shiro smiled as he thrust his fingers in that same spot that caused him to scream in pleasure. he pulled his fingers out of Ichigo and turned him around. he looked at his victims face, and instantly he gasped. before the man he was playing with had the purest most innocent face he had seen, but now the expressions that were on his face now were so sinful and lusty. Shiro kissed the man passonitly, mand pulled him closer.

Ichigo gasped as he felt the other grind into him, he couldn't stop the moans from escaping his lips at the wonderful friction. His body started grinding into the other as well. Shiro pulled Ichigo in for another kiss, to which he gladly obliged, opening his mouth slightly. the albino slipped his tongue in, Ichigo was surprised that it was blue in color. he shrugged it off, tangling his tongue with the albino's.

Ichigo's fingers went to Shiro's pants zipper and pulled it down slowly, then he unbuttoned them. his hands held either side, pulling them down so that they could pool at his pale slender legs. the albino was the one who took of his boxers, so now there were two naked men standing in the middle of the room. Ichigo looked down and blushed at the other's size and tried to pull away. but Shiro wouldn't hear of it. he pushed Ichigo into a corner of the room, his tongue slid over the orangetts nipple causing him to shudder. placing a kiss on Ichigo again he grasped both of their cocks, pumping them both together.

"ngh s-stop"

Shiro chuckled at his plea "heh heh No" and with that he pumped them faster.

fuck it Ichigo thought as he gave in letting pleasure give way. he placed his hands behind Shiro's neck and he pulled him in for an open mouthed kiss, sucking hungrily on Shiro's tongue. the albino's eyes widened at the change of attitude.

"If you're gonna fuck me" he panted "Hurry up so the guards don't get supiousious"

"my pleasure"

he picked up Ichigo and told him to wrap his legs around his waist. Ichigo did as told hopping up he wrapped his legs around Shiro. the albino positioned himself up with Ichigo's hole, he pushed in slowly. Ichigo winced as he tried to Shiro's size, bracing his hands on either side of the wall.

Shiro pulled out and snapped his hips up, earning a deep moan from Ichigo. starting at a fair pace, the room was soon filled with moans and the slapping of skin against skin. Ichigo was lost in bliss as was Shiro, and he started to bounce with each of the albino's powerful thrusts. their eyes were glazed over with lust and tiny beads of sweat covered them, making their hair stick to their faces.

"S-Shiro fa-faster"

Shiro had no problem with as the tempo sped up, and suddenly Ichigo saw stars. a scream was ripped from his throat, Shiro made sure to hit that spot every time now. man he thought if this room wasn't sound proof someone would have come in long ago. Ichigo's lips attached to Shire's neck sucking the junction where the neck and shoulder meet. this made Shiro moan Ichigo's name softly. he took one of his hands off ichigo's ass and placed it on the orangetts leaking cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Ichigo couldn't hold it any longer, arching his back he yelled Shiro's name one last time before cumming all over them. Shiro thrust a couple more times before he came as well, spilling deep in Ichigo.

they stayed there for a couple minutes, dazed and pleasured. Shiro kissed Ichigo softly, pulling out of him and setting him on his feet. leaning down he licked the cum off of Ichigo's chest and his now softened cock. Ichigo watched, a fresh new blush painted his cheeks. Shiro went over to where the orangetts clothes were and brought them to him.

Ichigo dressed and tried to fix his moist hair. when he turned around Shiro was already dressed, and writing something on a piece of paper. he walked back over to Ichigo wrapping his arms around him.

"Well ya seem clear but I really don't want ta let ya go" he pouted "yer coming back after ya go ta where ever year going ta right.

"y-yeah I'm just going for a week and then I'll be back" Ichigo blushed

"Alright!" as soon as ya come back ya should come over ta my place" he said sliding the piece of paper into Ichigo's pocket.

"kay" Ichigo said a little exited.

Shiro opened the door and yelled

"He's clear, Take him to his flight gate" he turned to Ichigo and winked "I'll be seeing ya soon, Cutie"

Ichigo couldn't help but smile, walk over to Shiro and kiss him lightly"

"you might want to cover that hickey" he smirked

Shiro's eyes widened and his hand instantly covered his neck, as Ichigo was lead out of the room by the guard. he watched them walk down the hall; the orangett turned his head to wink at the albino as he disappeared around a corner.

he smirked and shook his head, man he couldn't wait until he could tear into that man again.

The End I hope you guys liked it, please leave comments! Love ya :D


End file.
